50 shades in the future
by aquab1ur
Summary: A fanfiction to show what could have happened after the epic trilogy of books finished. Disclaimer: I own nothing of the 50 shades of grey series, all credit to E L James
1. Chapter 1

**50 shades more**

"Anastasia?" His voice is soft and supple and caresses my name.

I peer over the stack of pillows sitting next to me to see wide, wary, grey eyes blazing at me. I do not dare look again for I will get lost in those eyes forever. I ignore him. What he did was unforgivable and I will not be speaking to him, he deserves the silent treatment and should stew in his own worries.

"Ana, please talk to me baby?" He whispers as he props himself up on his elbows enabling him to look directly at me. I turn over attempting to hide a hint of a smile. I love it when he calls me baby. I stop my self in my tracks, I'm supposed to be angry with him right now but it's just so hard...

"Ana, look at me. I know you don't agree with what I did but he needs to be disciplined. Do you seriously want a brat running around the house?" As he tells me this he grabs my arm, pulling me with it so now I am facing him. I know I won't be able to deny this beautiful man but I tried as long as I could.

"No." I breathe. I smile weakly at him in surrender to the argument. He knows this and instantly throws the pillows on to the floor so now we are skin to skin, face to face and eye to eye. Just how I like it. I inhale his heavenly scent and all the tense and worried muscles relax in relief. I close my eyes and tenderly he kisses each of my eyelids with his stunning plump lips.

"It won't happen again, don't worry. I just could not let him get away with doing something so… naughty! Baby, you know how much I love him; I would never hurt a hair on his beautiful head. I barely even touched him." Christian says this all too quickly, giving me a valid excuse and apology before I change my mind. "Anyway, you've had worse." He raises his eyebrow to me and his lips quirk into a slight smile as he tilts his head to the side.

Yesterday Christian spanked our child. My Ted. I agree, Ted was being extremely naughty and unfriendly to Kate's and Elliot's new arrival but surely he didn't deserve to be spanked? I do understand now that Ted may have been over reacting. He is only three after all. "Okay, Okay." I sigh in complete defeat and grin back up to him. "Maybe you need some discipline Mr Grey?" I question cheekily. I know this would have struck a chord in Christian even if his exterior seems cool and collected. I peek up through my long lashes at him to see him gazing down at me, cold and hard.

"Mrs Grey if you weren't so heavily pregnant right now I would have you over the knee, maybe I will just have to make do with this." Before I know it he is looking directly down on my as he kneels in between my legs and he's tickling me ferociously. I love playful Christian. Who am I kidding I love every type of Christian. All his fifty shades. "Stop, stop." I breathe through unstopped laughter.

"Oh no Mrs Grey." He smirks as he continues with the assault. I giggle and try to kick him off me. I feel little Phoebe inside me moving about obviously enjoying the tickling from daddy too. The movement has woken her up. "Christ-" I can barely speak, my breathing is ragged and now my chest is starting to hurt from the constant giggling and lack of oxygen.

"There. That should do it." Finally he stops and looks deep into my eyes analysing my reaction. As I calm I kick him off me. "Ow, what's that for?" He eyes me suspiciously but is still grinning from ear to ear.

"One, for spanking my son, two for tickling me half to death and three, for not letting me work!" I screech. Now I'm not in the mood. I don't know if it's my hormones but I can not wait to get away from him. I start to get out of bed, slowly while protectively holding my pregnant belly.

"You're seriously not going to bring that up again now are you Anastasia? WE decided it was for the best. Look at you Ana." I look down at my swollen stomach while I barely being able to pull my self up and out of bed. "Work is not the place for you right now. At least at home you can be with Ted and you can rest!" Now he is holding my hands assisting me as I stand up. I nod. No matter how much I want to work it really isn't such a good idea, not when I may be having little Phoebe any day now.

"Christian, I'm not made to be a housewife. I love Ted unbelievably and unconditionally but I need a life too. I need to work. I know not right now but you shouldn't expect me to give up my career after our daughter has arrived." I look down at my belly, my swollen belly which will soon be my daughter. Christian grabs my hand and pulls me into him. He kisses my forehead.

"Ana, I know you could not ever give up Grey's Publishing but for now I like you barefoot in the kitchen and pregnant." He teases. I cannot help but smile back at the playful and content eyes that are now looking into mine. Christian places his hand on my abdomen and strokes it lovingly. "Now let's get you some breakfast." He winks at me as he picks me up and runs down the lavish stairs and towards the grand kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we get to the kitchen I demand Christian to put me down. "That's enough Christian, you know how much I hate to be carried!" I say while squirming out of his arms. He ignores my instruction and strolls over the breakfast bar and places me on one of the stools.

"Happy now Mrs Grey?" He whispers into my ear while slightly tugging on my ear with his flawless teeth. As I turn to look directly into those grey eyes of his I smirk up at him and nod. Even after almost four years of being with this Greek Adonis he still has the same affect on me as he did when we first met. The electricity between us is equally powerful if not stronger. While I'm stuck in my train of thought Christian wonders over to the large stainless steel fridge and takes out bacon and eggs. After a year of cookery classes he enrolled himself him he is now able to make at least five meals without the chance of giving any one food poisoning. This is one of them, a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and grilled bacon.

While he is cooking I cannot help but admire my own husband, he is almost too good looking sometimes and now is one of those moments. Grey sweats hang of his hips in that way and other than them he is completely naked. "Admiring the view Mrs Grey?" he asks while turning over the bacon in the grill bent over.

"Always Mr Grey." I whisper in my trying to be sexy voice. Behind me I hear the small thuds of little feet on the wooden floor. Ted must have woken up. When I turn to see him his little round grey eyes light up and he comes running towards me now.

"Mommy, Mommy." Ted beams and I lean down slightly so I can pick him up and sit him on the breakfast bar in front of me. I kiss him tenderly on the forehead, I love my baby.

"Are you ready for some break break Ted?" I ask him. He nods and smiles. Slowly I see his body turn to watch Christian make the breakfast. Christian walks towards the breakfast bar and hastily picks Ted up and cradles him. Suddenly Christian is throwing Ted in the air and I feel my heart in my mouth but luckily Teds giggling, forgiving his daddy of yesterday's events.

"I love you Teddy." Christian says simply and he sits Ted down back where he previously was. Ted is still laughing and doesn't even bother to look back at me. He only has eyes for daddy right now. I breathe a silent sigh of relief. I dread to think how Christian would have acted if Ted didn't forgive and forget. Although Christian has made so much progress emotionally over the past few years thanks to Dr. Flynn he would never have been able to cope without the unconditional love from his own child. Dr. Flynn believes that throughout his life Christian has sought after the love he was deprived from as a small child without even knowing it. Now he has it from both me and our son and soon our daughter he has never been happier.

"Love you da da." Ted grins back at Christian. Christian carries on with the cooking and places three place mats on the breakfast bar.

"Breakfast is served." Christian states in a formal tone. Ted and I laugh at daddy as he sets down our plates. Teds breakfast has very artistically been made into a smiley face. Ted claps and jumps up and down out of his seat obviously pleased with his daddy's handy work. I look up at my perfect husband and my heart swells with love and pride. Seeing how amazing Christian is with Ted now it's hard to believe that he was so terrified of having his own child when I first announced to him that I was pregnant. He never thought he would have become an incredible, doting father partly because of his past and his start in life. If anything that has encouraged him to be best father he can be and up to now he is definitely doing me and his family proud. Not long after Ted was born Christian made it clear he wanted another child.

*Two and a half years earlier*

"Baby, Lets have another." He whispers to me as I lay in bed exhausted from the lack of sleep and nursing of my newborn baby.

"Another?" I murmur as my eyes begin to close. "So soon?" I manage to add.

"Not now of course but I don't want there to be a large age gap between our children and after having Ted I have realised that this house of ours should be full of our children." He says this softly against my ear and slightly brushes his lips against my ear lobe. I inwardly groan.

"Yes." I manage to get out before I drift off into a deep sleep.

*Back to present*

After we have all wiped our plates clean and have eaten everything served we all head towards the living space to watch some cartoons. Teds favourite show is now on and he gazing up at the television in complete focus giving me and Christian a chance to have a little alone time.


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing that Ted will be preoccupied for at least the next half an hour is an exciting prospect. Christian places his hand in mine and pulls me off the sofa and leads me into our spacious bedroom. "Oh Anastasia." He breathes as he shuts the door and in an instant is standing directly in front of me. I raise my hands and place them on his bare chest, slowly stroking up and down. Christian groans at my contact which he once would have felt completely uncomfortable with. "I missed you Ana." He whispers, his eyes are now closed relishing my touch.

"Be gentle." Is all I can say before I am swept up in his arms and lightly placed on the bed. Even before Ted was born Christian received multiple pieces of advice from specialists who told him a variety of information regarding sexual intercourse during pregnancy. Admittedly as we neared the end of my pregnancy he was pretty… amazing. I sigh in remembrance of those moments.

"Always baby." He grins, echoing my words from earlier. Affectionately he slides off the silk nightdress that covers my naked body, first above my thighs, then over my overly hefty stomach. When he reaches my breasts he halts leaving part of the nightdress entirely covering my face and eyes. "One of the perks of having a pregnant wife." He says almost to himself which a humorous tone. I can't help but giggle at this. Pregnancy does my body well in a sense. My breasts have at least doubled in size and Christian loves this.

I feel him gripping my tender nipples and instantaneously I feel them puckering under his expert touch. Now his tongue slides up and down the newly hardened nipples and circles them. "Mmmm." I hum in a state of pleasure.

Without me even expecting it his fingers are inside me and I cannot help but gasp in surprise. "You are so ready." He states matter of factly. He pulls up my nightdress so I am now able to see my beautiful husband. I notice that he has taken off his pyjama bottoms and his growing erection is on show. Muscles deep inside me tighten, I'm ready. Christian follows my gaze and understands what I want. He kneels in between my legs and pulls them apart with his knees. Very slowly and gently his places his sex into mine. As he slowly thrusts I feel myself start to come apart as the build up inside me intensifies.

"Come for me Ana." He murmurs into my ear as he hovers above me. I lock my arms around his neck as we both find release together, utterly caught up in each others pleasure in our own little bubble. I groan in response and now we are both trying to catch our breath. "I missed you." He manages to get out between each breath.

"I missed you more." I smile as I say this to him.

"I really do not think that is possible Ana." Now his expression is solemn and it takes me by surprise. He has made so much progress but I tend to forget that he still is my fifty shades.

"What Christian?" I grasp his chin and raise his head so his eyes are locked with mine. Christians rolls onto his side of the bed but he continues to look up at me. "Christian!" I say with more force. His mouth opens as he begins to speak and I give him the time he needs to express to me what exactly he's feeling.

"Ana, you know how much I love you. Can I not make that any more obvious. I love you more than life itself. I hate the thought of you missing me and I still find it difficult to comprehend that you could love me as much as you do baby." He trails off leaving me perplexed.

"Christian, you know I know this. I know you love me. I knew from the moment you said 'I do' but you have to understand that it is possible for others to love you as much as you may love them. I love you Christian and I don't think I could ever be without you. I need you as much as you need me. We are partners. Please don't forget this." My eyes start to swell from unshed tears. Even after all these years he still finds it tricky to let him self be loved by others. The small, malnourished grey eyed boy comes to mind. At such a young age he was exposed to so much evil in the world and didn't find himself worthy of others time and affection. This chokes me. Imagining our little grey eyed baby feeling so lost and hurt causes the suppressed tears to flow down my face.

"Oh Ana, don't cry, its fine." Christian's long fingers wipe away the tears trickling down my now reddened face. He begins to kiss each one away, licking his lips after everyone. I lay still, unable to stop the river pouring from my eyes. I throw my arm over my eyes to hide my face but Christian soon pulls it off to carry on with the affectionate soothing. "I love you Ana. I love you. I love you. I love you." He breathes in between each soft kiss but soon he reaches my lips and the gentle and pleasurable love making begins again.


End file.
